


A Bit of Ugliness

by dudebo



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Wing
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, F/F, First Kiss, Making Out, Power Dynamics, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudebo/pseuds/dudebo
Summary: Dorothy is an insufferable girl.
Relationships: Dorothy Catalonia/Relena Peacecraft
Kudos: 6





	A Bit of Ugliness

The problem with Dorothy, as far as it concerned Relena, was that she was both very blatant and very subtle.

She was a plant, an infiltrator, someone who could befriend her while still remaining loyal to her masters. That much was obvious : Relena couldn’t enter a room without Dorothy making moon eyes at her, giving her a compliment about her hair or asking that they go eat lunch together.

But. Dorothy would also rhapsodize about war and the glory of battle at any and all occasions. She’d never refuse an occasion to be the devil’s advocate during their historical debates. She was unable to hide her origins even for a second.

However, Relena refused to believe that was all there was to her. It was too blatant, it couldn’t be that simple. When Dorothy said she admired her and her pacifism, Relena couldn’t sense any lies, no matter how suspiciously she was acting.

Dorothy’s mindless admiration of war was surely a facade, hiding something altogether stranger and more interesting.

Something Relena wanted to discover.

__

One day, at recess, Relena sat on an garden bench, holding a book she didn’t intend to read. She wanted to investigate Dorothy, observe her.

Dorothy came out of the old stone building, following a few fellow classmates. By what Relena could hear, they were talking about her.

« Lady Relena is quite amazing, isn’t she, mused Dorothy.

\- She works very hard, replied one of the girl, looking a bit irritated.

\- I think she understands me, more than anyone... »

The other girl couldn’t help but groan, while her friends giggled. It looked like Dorothy was completely oblivious to the mockery contained in their laughter.

No, Dorothy, thought Relena, I don’t understand you. I don’t understand you at all. I know you have a personal agenda, an ideology independent from that of your family, something special, that only belongs to you. I just can’t parse it.

Why do you have to be so confusing, she sighed. Couldn’t we just be enemies, or even just good friends, can’t this just be simple.

Relena really wished she could ask her, point blank, _what do you really want from me?_ But she knew Dorothy would probably just wink and turn around, teasing her even more.

« What an infuriating girl, she muttered.

\- I’m sorry, were you talking to me ? »

Relena jumped. Dorothy had slithered at her side without her noticing. Her eyes were smug, piercing, like that of a predator.

« No, just talking to myself, Relena replied, putting down her book.

\- What are you reading, my lady ? It looks very interesting, what is it about? »

Dorothy was smiling, her mouth full of what Relena imagined to be fangs.

Dammit, she thought, she knows I was only sitting here to watch her.

She hadn’t read the book. She just took it at random from a shelf so she could pretend she wasn’t staring at Dorothy. She needed to find a good excuse, and quick.

« Actually, I haven’t started it yet, replied Relena, trying to be casual.

\- Oh, were you too busy looking at me ? »

She twirled her long blond hair, still smiling.

Is this her taunting me, wondered Relena. She remained stone-faced, refusing to humor her.

Dorothy leaned on her shoulder, her nose brushing against Relena’s ear.

« I understand. I know I’m very pretty. » she whispered.

You must find this very amusing, thought Relena, a bit irritated by Dorothy’s show of ego. But it’s not like you’re lying, she couldn’t help but add to herself.

She waited for Dorothy to back away, but she refused to move, still leaning on Relena.

Dorothy smelled like wildflowers. It’s very nice, Relena thought, and a bit surprising. With her attitude, you’d think she’d use gasoline and gunpowder for perfume.

Relena couldn’t help but laugh at the image. Dorothy laughed back. The tension between them was fading.

I wonder where she got it, thought Relena, maybe I should ask her...

She turned to face Dorothy and jumped. Dorothy’s face had twisted in an ugly grin. The grin of a manipulator, a monster, an enemy. More dangerous than any predatory animal.

Suddenly, she was filled with a cold feeling. Doubt was flowing in her like icy water.

Maybe this whole situation was a trap, she thought. The compliments, the perfume. Get close to me, become my friend, seduce me so she can take everything. She’s playing a game. I should do something, reject her, put down a solid boundary. Not let myself be pulled in.

But, thought Relena, but.

She had a liking for Dorothy. Since she first saw her, when she was getting out of her incredibly gaudy car, she had very much grown on her. She was her type, someone headstrong, someone with a bit of ugliness, someone not so easy to understand.

Above all, she was a challenge. And she smelled nice, nicer than anyone she knew...

Suddenly, Relena stood up, pushing her away.

« We have class. » she said sternly, refusing to look at Dorothy.

Silently, Relena went back inside. Dealing with Dorothy and her antics had just gotten just a little bit more irritating.

__

Relena had hoped this would be an isolated incident. Dorothy was an interesting person, but she had a job to focus on. She couldn’t let herself be distracted by this undefined attraction. She wouldn’t watch her again, she wouldn’t play her game, there’d be no more ‘incidents’.

A few day later, it happened again.

__

They were both in class. Relena had stayed behind to clean up the blackboard, all the other girls leaving in a cloud of gossip and murmurs. All but Dorothy.

Approaching Relena from behind, she rested her chin snuggly on her shoulder. A few minutes passed, then, she started to babble about the recent foreign troop movements near the frontier.

« My lady, I wonder what your kingdom would do if _those_ were to invade... »

Even if Relena couldn’t see her face directly, she could just feel Dorothy’s sly smile brushing against her skin.

She thinks the kingdom is hiding troops, Relena thought, and she wants to get the secret from me. Then she can transfer the intel back to her masters, they can win the fight and me, my country and my cause will be done for good.

Little does she knows. I don’t have that information, I don’t know it on purpose. I knew she would try to pry it from me.

Relena pushed the other girl’s chin away with a roll of her shoulder, so they could speak face to face.

« I wish you would stop calling me ‘my lady’, Dorothy.

\- Ah, but you are my lady. After all, even if I have some blue blood myself, you’re stilla queen, and one with a bright future in front of her. I should show you the respect you deserve. » she said with a smirk.

You can’t wait for me to crash and burn, thought Relena, tired.

« And being a lady and a queen, you should know what your country’s defense plan is, shouldn’t you? »

Dorothy leaned toward her, taking over her personal space. Relena couldn’t help but back away a few inches. Noticing her discomfort, Dorothy settled both her hands against the blackboard, one on each side of Relena’s head.

« So, what wonderful weapons are you hiding under your skirt ? »

Dorothy voice was low, seductive. She’s getting more aggressive, thought Relena, who was trying to keep her calm and neither panic nor blush.

I could push her, or slap her. But she’d like it. I’ll be playing her game. I need to get out of this situation on my own term.

Relena raised her head to meet Dorothy’s gaze. She grinned. Her smile was the same as that time before, when they were on the bench. She still had that ugliness inside, behind the facade of seduction. That only made her more interesting, more appealing.

She reminds me a bit of Heero, mused Relena. Damn me. I do have a type.

« Dorothy. » she breathed.

« Yes ? » replied Dorothy, a satisfied smile on her face.

« Your hands... I didn’t completely clean the blackboard. You’re getting a lot of chalk on them. »

Dorothy removed her hands, looking confused. Relena turned away from her. She had successfully broken the tension.

« I think I’ll need to go scrub my hands, said Dorothy, a bit dejected.

\- Dorothy, are you going to keep doing this ? »

I know this is impulsive, unbecoming of me, thought Relena, but I need to do something. Otherwise, I’ll keep getting into these ‘incidents’ and never get away from her.

She hoped they could have a shouting match, that she could grill Dorothy into giving up this charade, into leaving of her own accord, without further incidents.

As she pictured it, Dorothy would respond innocently with a « What do you mean by this? » and she could just tear into her and all the blatant, suspicious things she’d been doing. She could even kick her out of the school and never see her again.

She’d feel a bit empty for a while, with such a fascinating presence out of her life, but at least she be free of this source of constant worry and stress.

Dorothy did not do what Relena hoped she would do.

« Tomorrow, do you want to go on a nature walk with me, my lady? As _friends_? »

Relena couldn’t help but notice the disturbing emphasis on the word friend.

What can she mean by that, she wondered. What is this an euphemism for ? Arch-enemies?Romantic partners? Both at the same time?

Relena shook her head.

« Alright, she murmured. I’ll find a hole in my schedule. »

Dorothy smiled, winked at her and left the room.

This girl is infuriating, Relena thought.

__

It was early morning. The dawn was just breaking, but they were both ready to leave the safety of the school.

« So, where do you want to go ? asked Relena.

\- Down the path near the forest. It seems to lead to an interesting place. »

Relena knew that this path followed the frontier. The frontier that was probably going to be breached soon.

No way she’s going to stay on the path, she thought. This is a terrible idea.

Still, I may learn more, she mused. About what she wants, about who she is under that persona. I could chip her armor and see a glimpse of her true intentions.

Or maybe she’ll break a leg and die in a ditch, she couldn’t help but note to herself, freeing me forever from the burden known as Dorothy. Anyway, no matter the outcome, I should go with her.

« That sounds like a great idea. » Relena said, stern.

In return, Dorothy gave her _that_ grin.

__

The walk was uneventful. They talked about superficial, benign topics, neither of them being interested in prodding the other. Not yet, at least.

We’re both waiting for the right time, thought Relena. I wonder when that will be.

As if she was reading her mind, Dorothy stopped and turned to her.

« I think we should go in that direction. There’s something interesting that I’ve wanted to show you for a while. »

She was pointing at the frontier. They couldn’t see the enemy troops yet, but they both knew they were getting nearer and nearer with each day.

Not waiting for her response, Dorothy gracefully jumped down the paved way into the long green grass, offering a brief view of her legs, bare under her dress. Relena sighed.

« It’s not prudent to go off the path. There could be danger. »

Dorothy turned to her.

« Aren’t you tired of always doing what’s most sensible? You’re a bright young queen, a leader for the new era, the future of humanity. You should be able to take risks once in a while. »

Stop doing this, stop complimenting me, Relena thought, stop or I might fall for it.

Dorothy grinned again.

Sighing again, Relena stepped down the safe path and followed Dorothy into the wild.

__

They were passing through a forest. The trail was getting more sparse. The walk was turning into a hike.

« Dorothy, do you know where you’re going.

\- Don’t worry, my lady.

\- Do you have something to show me? »

Dorothy glanced at her. A shadow fell on them both.

Is it a storm cloud, Relena asked to herself.

« Yes. » Dorothy said, then winked again. The cloud went away.

Relena sighed again. I really brought this on myself, she thought.

__

Finally, they arrived in a large, open field. It was a stunning view. Surrounded by green trees, the meadow was blooming. Brightly colored wildflowers were covering every square inch of grassland. The breeze was fresh and pleasant, carrying the the many flower’s scent. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

Not so far away, Relena could see the glint of the enemy mobile suits.

She turned to Dorothy. She had never seen her smile so brightly.

Excited, Dorothy started to skip around her.

« See how glorious this future battlefield looks! Can’t you imagine how beautiful it will look covered in the smoke of battle! How sweet the smell of blood will be, as sweet as that of the wildflowers!»

Dorothy put her hands in Relena’s and pressed her body against hers. Their faces were so close, too close...

« Ah, my lady Relena, I could just kiss you! »

So she finally says it out loud, thought Relena. Is she genuine, or is this just a clumsy attempt at seduction, a part of the game. Is she a femme fatale, sent here to bait me, to ruin me? No, she can’t be. She’s just a girl, a very strange girl. A girl I like.

Damn me, she thought, closing in on Dorothy’s lips.

The kiss was hard, intense, overwhelming. It reminded her of the time she tried to shoot Lady Une for revenge. Something very dangerous and very stupid in retrospect, but that felt so thrilling in the moment.

Relena pulled out of the embrace, her face red. She composed herself. She was still supposed to have a measure of dignity, after all.

Watching her with a sly, smug smile, Dorothy grabbed her by the waist and pushed them both down on the grass floor.

I know she’s been trying to knock me off my feet for a while now, thought Relena, lying on the crushed wildflowers, but this is a bit too literal.

Dorothy laughed.

« Aren’t we having fun, Lady Relena? »

Yes, thought Relena. This is... this is a fun time.

Dorothy grabbed her face, digging her short nails in.

« Now, ask me what I want you to do next. »

That uneasy cold feeling was back. This is a power play, she thought, I can’t fall for it. I know what could happen.

But then, she remembered the kiss, how good it was. She had never been kissed like that before. She used to think that kisses like that only came once in a lifetime.

She no longer believed that. Maybe if Dorothy could be kiss her like that again...

« Dorothy. What do you want me to do. »

Dorothy settled against her, a smug, satisfied grin on her face.

« Well, first, I want you to kiss me like you want to eat me whole. Second, I want you to rip off my dress and touch me everywhere. Third, well, you can guess for yourself what you should do. You’re a smart girl. »

Relena took a deep breath.

« Yes. Yes, I can do all that. »

Dorothy lunged down on her, capturing her lips even harder than before.

It was like fighting an ocean wave, exhausting, hopeless but exhilarating. Dorothy was tackling her to the ground with all her weight.

She doesn’t want to make this painless, thought Relena, but neither do I.

Sneaking her hand on Dorothy’s back, she grabbed Dorothy’s hair near the roots, and pulled. She winced in Relena’s mouth, backing away slightly. Relena took the opportunity to grab her dress by the cleavage and rip it open, exposing the bra underneath.

« You’re bold. » whispered Dorothy, pulling her in again. She grabbed Relena’s hand and put them on her breasts. Relena sneaked her fingers under the overly elaborate lace, encouraged by Dorothy’s moans.

It’s strange, Relena thought, touching another girl, lying on the grass. My dress is getting dirty. I think bugs arecrawling up my thighs.

Dorothy moaned again, louder than before.

Her breasts feel different than mine, Relena mused. I’m not sure what I should do. Iguess I’ll just do what I like doing to myself. I hope she likes it. God, I hope I’m doing this right.

Staring intensely, she pinched the other girl’s nipple.

Dorothy rose up a little and started to laugh, a long, uncontrollable, mocking giggle.

Oh no, thought Relena. This was a taunt, a joke, a trap. I’m wrong, this is wrong, all wrong. I’m going to far, I need to run...

Suddenly panicking, she pulled out of their embrace and stood up.

This is all wrong, thought Relena again, staring down at Dorothy’s exposed chest, her breasts hanging out of her ruined dress. Laid down on the flowerbed, her long blond hair tangled and full of twigs, she was still oh-so very pretty.

This is so wrong, Relena told herself, I need to say it. But no words could pass her lips.

Dorothy was also confused.

« Why are you backing away, she whined, we were having such a good time. »

She moved up suddenly, reminding Relena of a big cat lunging toward it’s prey.

I could have fought back, destroyed her right now, ended it all right there, Relena would think later. But at the moment of truth, she didn’t.

Refusing to give Dorothy a glance, she ran away, back to the safety of the marked path.

__

They had class later that day. Dorothy came in late, in a new, neat dress, her hair brushed to perfection.

Relena’s mood had moved from confused lust to queenly irritation.

« Dorothy. We need to have a serious talk.

\- About earlier ? You know it was only friendly ribbing...

\- I don’t want to talk to you as a friend. I want to talk to you as a queen. »

Dorothy pouted but complied, both of them leaving in a cloud of hushed gossip from the rest of the girls.

__

Relena slammed the heavy wooden door behind her.

« I know you’re really a spy. » she said, trying to repress any and all emotions.

She was failing.

« Really? But I was being so inconspicuous » Dorothy smirked, seeming very proud of herself.

Relena winced. Again, she couldn’t tell if she was mocking her or not.

« Will you come to my side ? Be my double agent? If you want to continue to...

\- Never, cut Dorothy.

\- So, I guess we’ll never go on stroll along the wildflowers ever again. »

Dorothy grinned. She gently pushed Relena against the wall and rested her head against the other girl’s shoulder.

« I don’t see why we can’t both keep our beliefs and make out on occasion. Make war, and make love. It doesn’t have to be contradictory. » she murmured, her voice low again.

Relena shook her head.

« This is so unethical.

\- No, this is passion, this is conflict, this is truth. We’re already perfect, can’t you see it ? »

She had this grin, this ugly smile full of passion and danger.

Relena shivered.

« I can’t say anything. »

She was split once again.

« My lady... » Dorothy whispered in her ear.

She could feel the pressure of Dorothy’s against hers, the foreign but welcome softness of an other girl’s breasts against hers, a knee slipping in between her legs...

This settled her decision.

« We’ll give it a try. But not today, and not tomorrow. Now leave. »

Dorothy backed away, bowed, then left the room, smiling smugly the whole time. Relena moved to the office large open window. She could see Dorothy leaving through the garden alley. It looked like she was practically prancing with joy.

« Love and war, at the same time. Is that what really all she want? » Relena whispered to herself.

Maybe I did fall into her trap, she mused, watching her dance among the flowers, her long blond hair swirling around her. But maybe this won’t be such a bad place to be, she thought, after all.


End file.
